runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (7 February 2012)
The following small fixes and adjustments have now been made to the game. If you spot any further bugs in-game, please use the Bug Report feature. Graphical: ' *The whirlpool at the entrance to the Ancient Cavern is now visible on all graphical modes. *The magical shield on the top of the Watchtower no longer flickers. *Climbing Trollheim shortcuts now functions correctly when under attack. *Grinding a birds nest then chopping ivy now faces you in the correct direction. *Some graphical abnormalities in the ocean around Neitiznot have been fixed. *The Taskmaster emote can no longer be interrupted by playing another emote. *Spiky vambraces have returned to their normal colour. *Summoning and dismissing familiars no longer causes the familiar to reappear. *Crafting a Dramen branch no longer appears as a Dramen staff in the crafting interface. *Ariane is no longer wearing Dungeoneering robes during Troll Warzone. *The "putting logs into beacon" animation from All Fired Up has been updated. *The interface for cutting sapphires now shows an uncut sapphire. *Female Saxon shoes no longer stretch whilst running. *The Blisterwood staff no longer causes player hands to glow when performing certain Agility animations. *Savant's chathead is no longer too big for the chat window. *Players no longer occasionally float when riding in a minecart. *Destroying Dungeoneering binds now uses the updated chat UI interface. *The spike pit on the Barbarian Agility course is no longer partially occluded. *Animations in the Artisan Workshop now uses the correct hammer. *Stacks of Fellstalk seeds now appear the same colour as a single Fellstalk seed. *The Quest cape animation has been improved to place the player inside the glowing effect. *Count Draynor's death animation is no longer overridden by using the Vine whip's special attack. *An old message box in Giant Dwarf has been updated. *The Fishing skillcape animation has been updated to not clip with the ground. *Spirit warrior's wielding maces no longer attack as if they're not holding a weapon. *Luminescent icefiends now always play their freezing animation. *Several more bloom-related fixes have been implemented. *The Christmas seal emote no longer snaps. '''Quests & Tasks: ' *The altars in the Tower of Life all now function off of a left-click option. *The Nature spirit grotto has had some obsolete options removed. *Some repeatable content is now available to all players after the reworked Death Plateau is complete. *The Bartender from Rocking Out no longer recognises the player without a disguise after A Void Dance. *The Spirit realm version of the Rogues' Castle now functions correctly. *A typo from the General malpractitioner in A Clockwork Syringe has been fixed. *A typo in the Do No Evil quest journal has been fixed. *Cutscenes in Garden of Tranquility no longer use fixed-rate chat windows. *Some typos in the Shades of Mort'ton quest has been fixed. *Troll Stronghold now requires 30 Thieving, instead of recommending the level. *Clicking out of a cutscene in Do No Evil no longer leaves the screen black. *Players are no longer offered 3k coins in Recruitment Drive as the Makeover Mage is now free. *A spade has been placed to allow players to dig with a spade in a toolbelt as part of Olaf's quest. 'Skills & Minigames: ' *It is now possible to use Disruption Shield in a Duel. *Gravestones now appear outside of the cyclops room in the Warriors' Guild. *It is once again possible to collect-x bandages in Soul Wars. *Ghasts in Temple Trekking now correctly award Prayer XP. *Right-click redeeming purchases now works correctly on the Flash Factory rewards interface. *The Barrows heads interface has been tweaked to show the heads correctly. *The Circus worldmap icon is now closer to the Ticket vendor when near the Chefs' Guild. *The Shooting Star location near Falador has been updated due to Troll Warzone. *It is no longer possible to drop items during the Dominion Tower flythrough cutscene. *Players can no longer poison Temple Trekking shades. *The Dominion Mine animation has been smoothed out in software mode. *Dessourt's teleport and attack animations no longer play when stunned. *Troll Invasion correctly gives the player a hammer if they don't have one in their toolbelt or inventory. '''Other: *Wizard Cromperty now has a right-click "Collect" option for claiming daily runes and pure essence. *The Gorilla mask can now be stored in players' Fancy Dress boxes. *The XP reward for performing in The Pit has been increased. *There is now a make-x interface for splitting granite and sandstone. *Picking herbs with the Greenfingers aura active now gives a feedback message when the effect causes the player to gain an extra herb. *There is now a warning about when anti-poison is about to wear off. *Eluned has been added to the NPC contact spell. *World 42 now has a disclaimer on login explaining that the world is a Roleplay world. *A right click "Travel" option has been added to the Keldagrim trapdoor at the Grand Exchange. *Ancient spellbook teleport spells are now more descriptive about where the destinations are. *Crafting Sanfew Serums now uses a make-x interface. *A new "Initiate Sallet" has been added to the game. *The Ectophial is now kept on death. *A "Sweep" option has been added to the Broomstick when wielded. *It is now possible to enter the Crafting guild without an apron with the Hard Falador task set complete. *Champion scroll drops are now announced in the chat window and a jingle is now played. *Mud pies can now be made with several different sources of water. *The Vecna skull now announces when it is recharged. *The "You are already performing an emote" text has been added to the game filter. *The side-stone menu that was open before travelling on a boat now reopens after arriving at your destination. *It is now possible to quick-claim a hatchet from canoe stations. *Picking multiple White fruit has been sped up. *The "Fill Yer Bucket" task is once again completable. *Pathfinding around Edgeville bank has been fixed. *The Turkey hat is now placed in the Toy Box instead of the Fancy Dress box, and only appears if the player owns one. *Trying to log in to an offline world using the "favourite" world buttons now pops up a message saying the world is offline. *Bank PIN protection has been added to the Slayer rewards interface. *Dungeoneering spell boxes now correctly retain charges if charges are added after it has been bound. *Completionist cape skill requirements are no longer cut off if trying to list too many skills. *Baby Troll names now appear correctly in a POH pet house. *The Loyalty shop now uses Bank PIN protection. *Some incorrect chat by Linza during the mining section of Troll Warzone has been corrected. *Some typos from Troll Warzone have been fixed. *Some Seers and Gnome Task areas have been removed from around Troll Warzone. *The Wicked Hood's destroy message has been updated to point at the correct location to obtain another. *The final chapter of "Troll Warzone" is no longer referred to as "Return to the Front". *The monkey bars in Troll Warzone no longer sound like metal. *The Surefooted aura now functions correctly on the agility course in Troll Warzone. *Kepple now talks about being from Falador instead of Varrock. *It is once again possible to talk to Tureal, Spria and Pikkupstix via the NPC Contact spell. *A typo on teleportation spheres has now been fixed. *Gravestones now appear outside of Brimhaven Agility Arena. *A louder sound is now played when a Golden Nymph appears in the Lava Flow Mine. *An incorrect sentence on the Bank PIN setting page has been fixed. *Calquat trees without fruit no longer have two "Clear" options. *A typo on training an overgrown cat into a wily cat has been fixed. *Stray dogs no longer render over pets. *It is now possible to rake a farming patch with a scarecrow. *An unlock hint for a music track no longer refers to Stealing Creation being in the Wilderness. *It is now possible to use money in a money pouch to buy monsters in a POH. *The Falador shield's emote now has sound. *A misspelled Mithril rock has been corrected. *Beast of burden familiars can now hold untradeable potions/flasks.